AC Best of Live Singles
AC Best of Live Singles, ist ein Album mit all ihren Singles in Live Versionen. Sie wurden von Verschieden Konzerten von Angel Complex genommen. Die Fans durften Abstimmen welche Live Version aufs Album kommen soll. Tracklist CD 1 # Ni Noo Satohish Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Sommer # Schestan Mewa Disco Mania Spring 07 # Lu Ni Oreh Kamo Summer 06 # Cry for love Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Sommer # My Chance Angel Complex Autuum 07 # Morning Dreams Disco Mania Spring 07 # Beach Love Angel COmplex World Tour 08 # I walking alone Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 2013 # Angel Love Devil Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 2013 # Hot Love The Best of Event # Better cry out The Best of Event # Happy Wedding The Best of Event # Live... it alive The Best of Event # Very Beauty CD 2 # Love Disaster Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011 # Lonley Heart # Always Friends Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 20 # Here we go again New Party Group # Remember ~Sui Sui 5xLove~ Summer 2010 # Loving your forever'' '' # Miss you # Love is all around Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Sommer # Are you ready # Christmas Feelings # Destiny is Funky # Call me 0031 # Funny Music Video ~Sui Sui 5xLove~ Summer 2010 # Ai no Arashi Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011 CD 3 # China Love TO BE FREE ANGEL ~Summer 11~ # For one day # 1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I love you~ TO BE FREE ANGEL ~Summer 11~ # Sweet Love # F.I.R.E. # Seven Hours # Break my lies # Never forever Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011 # Are you ready ~Moving On~ # Bye Bye Take you Love Story of Angels LIVE Spring 2012 # MYSTERIE LOVE New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ # T.A.B.O.O.'' Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Sommer'' # My School Way New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ # YOU WANNA TOUCH ME? Story of Angels LIVE Spring 2012 CD 4 # Secret of Heart'' Chocolate Soulmate Peach Boyfriend ~TemperAngel Summer 2013 Graduation Takaya Hatanka, Ai Suzuki, Yuusuke Ogawa ~ Nariko Kuraki Hiatus Time Special~ '' # I want to see you # Tiara♡LOVE Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 2013 # Gone not around any longer # Fluttering Heartbeat Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 2013 # Joke of Love Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 2013 # What should I do? # Right Answer # Remember me # Rules # Shabadaba dobo Dubi doda # my blue whistle # How to count ~Love~ # look at me # Moonlight Shadow # Dragon Love # Wave